


Mi Casa Es Su Casa

by VividDayDreamer



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AgentCorp, Don't copy to another site, F/F, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Moving In Together, Sleepy Alex Danvers, Soft Lena Luthor, That damn sun...., new home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:02:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22899208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VividDayDreamer/pseuds/VividDayDreamer
Summary: Alex clumsily tries to maneuver herself around their new home, fighting a different "battle" as she attempts to move about, only managing to find solace as she finds her anchor with Lena.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 12
Kudos: 149





	Mi Casa Es Su Casa

**Author's Note:**

>   
> 
> 
> A writing exercise that turned into a fic. No planning, just writing, and then it ran away to nearly 1.3 words. Whoops.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this bit of AgentCorp fluff 😊.
> 
>   
> (Oh, and yes, this was inspired because of me waking up with really bad morning hair. Short hair problems ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ )  
> 
> 
> **Find me and more of my randomness on[Tumblr (DreamsEscapeUs)](https://dreamsescapeus.tumblr.com/)!**
> 
>   
> 

  


With heavy footsteps, Alex stumbled her way out of the bedroom, face scrunched up as her eyes battled the bright sun streaming in from the floor-to-ceiling windows of the condo.

  


"Jesus, the sun in this place...," Alex mumbled to herself, helplessly trying to just get to the kitchen.

  


Boxes were still strewn around, some half empty with scatterings of its contents by its footing, while others piled high against the edges of the large, open room. She tip-toed past one she'd left open last night, completely forgetting about it when Lena had called her away to help her with something. A minefield of game controllers littered the floor with a tower of games that had apparently fallen over at some point. The last thing she needed was to injure herself by accidentally slipping on her Mortal Kombat case, cursing out loud while her brain mocked her for having self inflicted 'a fatality'. Plus, Lena hated that game with a passion. She couldn't understand the needless reason to see overly graphic displays of violence in their home, complete with all the blood and gore. If Alex injured herself now, Lena would never let her live it down.

She rubbed at her eyes, eliciting a yawn in the process, and missing to notice how 'Pupster', their Roomba floor pet, had been housed in its new corner.

  


"Ah! Fucking..."

  


Alex caught her toe on Pupster and groaned. She can't wait to have this place back in order. And Jesus, that blinding sun... 

Somehow, despite the clusters of cardboard formed towers along the window, it didn't manage to catch _that one spot_ where the rays reflected off of a window of a building across the way, shooting an intense stream of light right into her line of sight. Her eyes were still having to adjust to the sun-drenched abode that was now her home, and swore that it contended with what it felt like to stand in the way of Supergirl's heat vision. Maybe that was a bit of exaggeration, but still. Point stands.

Squinting harder, she pushed forth with her arms stretched out carefully reaching for a counter. Any counter, really, to guide her through this maze, all for some coffee.

Following that wonderful aroma of roasted, freshly ground up beans— that particular smokey rich blend that was like heaven in a cup— led her to her destination. Alex never knew the wonders of it, until Lena insisted on freshly ground coffee from a very specific source. She still can't ever remember the name of it, but she was sold. Having their place smell like the makings of a coffee shop in Italy, complete with its brightly lit windows— damn that sun right now though— transported her and it was perfect. She'd never look at cheap ground coffee the same way again.

Surprisingly, it took no time for her to make her coffee as she ran through her usual routine of pulling her mug from the shelf right above the machine, grabbing a spoon from the drawer right beside it, and reaching for the smiley faced sugar bowl on the right— a house warming gift, courtesy of Kara, to her two favorite morning grumps— up against the backsplash.

After completing her usual mix, she took a sip, basking in its complex flavor palette painting on her tongue, warming her on the inside as it trailed down a path to her stomach; she started to feel right as rain. Instinctively, she turned around, once more confronted with the harsh and intrusive sun flooding her home. She walked over to the stool and propped herself up, relieved at having her back turned, shielding her from those rays. Alex had to admit though, the feeling of warmth blanketing her body her felt pretty damn good. She closed her eyes, warm mug between her hands and took a deep breath, before laying her head down on her arm.

  


"Morning sleepy head," Lena teased as she approached Alex. She bent down to kiss the top Alex's head, her hand tucked by the side of her face to prevent her hair from creating a curtain over them. "Looks like you found everything okay," she whispered softly, hinting to the cup of brew Alex held onto dearly.

"Mmmmm," Alex hummed in response, a lazy smile forming on her face as she relished in the feeling of Lena's face against her head. "I did, thank you."

"You're welcome, darling," Lena giggled in response as she rose. "I figured you'd need some sort of routine to get your bearings this morning. Especially after staying up so late."

  


Alex sat up and slowly opened her eyes, catching Lena's shy smirk.

  


"Oh..."

  


It dawned on Alex that she had gone through her coffee routine without _any_ trouble _in their new condo_ — the chaos filled space where nothing was where it was supposed to be, except for the coffee station.

  


"You set it all up for us...," Alex said, her voice soft and laden with affection at the realization. The way her eyes softened with the crinkling of her brows and her lips pressing into that shy smile, it was all the "awww-ing" she could master, plastered on her face without even saying it.

"I did," Lena smiled in return, reaching her hand up to softly smooth out Alex's dishelved hair, combing her fingers through her smooth locks. Normally kept relatively neat and her 'bed head' usually minor, it was a bit out of the norm for Alex to wake up in such a state. It was a testimate to the exhaustion and restlessness Alex attempted to sleep through, at not being adjusted yet to their new home. Shorter clumps of red hair kinked awkwardly, defying gravity, while strays were everywhere, falling wherever it wanted. However, the unkempt look made Lena smile.

"This is our home now, and I wanted you to start feeling that way the minute you woke up," Lena continued, blushing slightly at the thought.

"You make it feel like home, Lee," Alex said as she leaned forward to kiss Lena gently. And as she turned her head, she felt the warmth of the sun fall against her cheeks, and the glow she saw behind her lids reminded her of at least one thing she still needed to get used to.

"Lee?" Alex asked softly as she shifted to lay her head against Lena's shoulder, away from the sun; her eyes pressed against the column of her neck. "Can we please get some damn shades though. I feel so blind in here."

  


Lena chuckled softly.

  


"Alexa, shades down."

  


And with that, the inconspicuous and well-hidden automated shades cascaded down the panes of glass, dimming the room entirely in a fraction of a minute.

  


"Oh my god, you're my hero," Alex kissed lovingly onto her skin, causing Lena to giggle.

"I love it when you say that," she responded with endearment, wrapping her arms tighter around Alex's shoulder and waist. She genuinely loved the idea of Alex, _her_ Alex, the strong and brave Alex she knows and loves, calling her, _her hero_. Even if all she did was a small gesture, one in which Alex seemingly just responded to in passing, she knew it was greatly appreciated. It was a phrase she knew that Alex truly meant, in more ways than one, and had never used lightly.

"Welcome home, babe," Alex mumbled into her neck, nuzzling even closer as her arms wrapped around the brunette's waist. "I want it to feel like that to you too."

  



End file.
